Pokemon fusion
by daDragalge
Summary: team rocket discovered how to fuse pokemon. Meet two successful fusions Luna and Zach as they run from team rocket to find a peaceful place
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I do not own Pokémon (though it would be awesome if I did) and this is not a fusion warriors story is a pokemon and pokemon fusion**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _team rocket has discovered a way to fuse Pokémon DNA and now tries to use this new weapon against the world but the first successful experiment a Gardevoir and a Chandelure fusion called Project Luna escapes, wielding a tremendous power and a rage problem she is a threat to the world so team rocket sends another fusion to go after her a Scizor and a Aegislash fusion called Project Zack but he also has an emotional problem._

* * *

 ** _Luna's POV_**

It is a cold night as I wander into Lumiose city or at least I think that's what is called my creators taught me what all cities and regions look like and how are they named.  
That's the only thing they taught me right the rest was bad they said I should capture pokemon for them and kill those who don't want to come voluntarily.  
But one night I woke up at midnight and what I heard was unacceptable the ones who I thought were kind people turned out to be the biggest of assholes that was the night when I escaped.  
Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought that, where would I go now that I've escaped.  
"hey you weirdo" I hear someone call behind me "What?" I answer full of anger "what are you" I can feel the fear in the little magmar's eyes as I turn to face him " I am self conscious of how I look you can fear me if you like" before I knew it he sot a fireball at me thankfully I got flash fire and I absorb the hit I prepare to launch a gigantic fire wave.

 **Zack's POV**

As I fly over a city I see a gigantic blaze after that I lose control of myself and go to a space where I go when I lose control I can see and feel but I cant move.  
I descend and I see a figure it looks like a black Gardevoir just that with big purple eyes, a hair made up of an intense blue flame, hips up it has the pattern of a Chandelure I think its a shirt though seeing as she wears black sleeves and dress its nothing weird for me looking as I am pretty strange myself.  
I just watch as my body reacts towards the being

 **Luna's POV**

I shoot my lava wave but somehow it gets deflected as the smokes clears out I see a Scizor that looks just as weird as me his shoulders have a light brown armor around them his wing are made of some kind of dread cloth but the most amazing feature are his hands they look like the normal Scizor claws just that closed and out of the emerge a sword exactly like Aegislash "Don't interrupt idiot this is between me and him" I yell at him but he doesn't even move I see the magmar run away "idiot ill make pay for protecting him" then again he doesn't even move then he then srings at me I blast him with a psychic so strong he hits the building behind him I wait for him to attack but he is KO'd in the floor I walk away with a triumphant smile and laugh

* * *

I know its a little bit to short hope you enjoyed please review I will be uploading the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

I promise this chapter will be longer

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

As I walk down a dark alley with a triumphant smile from my earlier battle I hear a familiar voice saying "there she is" I turn around to see the magmar that attacked me I quickly prepare a ball of blue fire but I stop as I see a horde of pokemon behind him.  
"is she the demon you told us about" demon? maybe my appearance was a little bit to scary "yes" the magmar said, maybe I really couldn't be liked by anyone like my creators said, I move up my arms as cold tears of sadness run down my face "she isn't as tough as you told us, look she is surrendering" a gigantic rampharados said as he laughed "hey chief we should extinguish her fire in the river" I shivered at the idea, as a fusion there was a few things wrong with me one of them is that a big amount of NATURAL water not hydro pump or any other water moves, natural water a big amount of it will kill me I was going to teleport away but some vines entangled me the tangrowth that had the idea used vine whip an tied me up "we now shall take her to the river" I struggled but it was in vane they were now taking me to my last destination.

 **Zach's POV**

As I woke up feeling in control of myself again "did she pull me out of my bloodlust?" I question myself as I stood up the creators said my bloodlust was unstoppable but she ended it and probably got rid of it for good so I unravel my cloth wings and got looking for her.  
I flew over the city looking for the fusion that saved me from myself.  
I finally find her but not the way I would like to I found her tied to the underside of a bridge with a crowd of pokemon below her in a boat saying "demon confess your crimes against pokemon and your dead will not be as painful" the rough voice came from a golem "I am not a demon you birdbrain and have not attempted anything against pokemon" she sounded angry yet scared I stood there from a little while and I finally cracked when I heard someone say "how could you not be a demon just look at yourself you're scary powerful and... you are a flat chested girl that just tops it off" I become enraged and go flying to where those guy's are just before I arrive I hear " throw her now" I redirect my course to catch her.  
I turn my blades into cloth and finally catch her but by some unfortunate place I caught her by the left leg her dress was almost turned upside down letting me see her white panties.

 **Luna's POV**

When I closed my eyes waiting for my last second alive but it never happened I opened my eyes slowly I was hovering at least two meters above the water I looked up and saw my savior it was the fusion that blocked my attack but this time was something different about him he seemed more lively something else was odd about him he was... nose bleeding? I looked down at myself and saw the problem my dress was upside down and he could see everything I quickly pulled it down (or up taking into account I was upside down) "what are you looking at pervert, react and get us out of here" he seemed to hear and with amazing strength he pulled me up so I was in a position were he was carrying me with both arms then he took flight at an amazing speed the last thing I heard from those demon hunters was "damn you demon pair we will catch you whatever it takes" and then before I knew it we were flying out of there.  
When we were up in the sky I asked him "hey what's you're name?" "my name is Zach I am an Aegislash and Scizor fusion, how bout you what's your name?" that question turned upside down the way I thought he was, he said it in a happy tone not a scared or cold one "My name is Luna I am a Chandelure and Gardevoir fusion" I stopped for a moment and say "nice to meet you Zach

 **Zach's POV**

"nice to meet you to Luna" I said to her, now that I saw her close I could tell she was beautiful her purple eyes were shining in the moonlight her fire hair was a bonus since it contrasted her eyes the pattern of her shirt was really cute and her dress left some parts of her legs uncovered my thoughts were interrupted by her asking "where are we going Zach?" she asked in a low and shy tone "to an island I saw on my way to Kalos" "wait you were made somewhere else?" she asked "yes I come from Unova" "oh" we reached the island in no time I knew exactly where to stay as I saw a little cabin in the middle of a huge field "we are staying there for the night" I said as I pointed at the cabin

* * *

This was chapter 2 of pokemon fusion a little bit longer than the last hope you enjoy please review if you do


	3. Chapter 3

_hello I'm back with another pokemon fusion chapter is being forever since my last one_

* * *

 **Zach's POV**

As I land in the field I notice how cold the night was a gentle breeze howled from the north I saw Luna's hair flicker as a candle (since its made of fire), the breeze made me see something else as well her dress blew of a little bit and I saw the back of her legs full of cuts and blood she immediately yelled at me "where are you looking at you pervert" she then shoot a bright blue fireball at me I quickly reacted and with my blade I cut it in two completely missing me and the house "first of all I saved your life is no time for killing me now isn't it" I said in a calm and firm tone which seemed to startle her "second I wasn't looking in between your legs I was looking at all the cuts and blood you got on your legs" she then blushed and mumbled "sorry" I took back my anger and more cheerful but still in a neutral tone I told her "shall we enter now its cold out here" with that last word we went inside. Luna shoot a weak fireball to the fire place and when the light spread out I saw the little place had one bed a sofa a kitchen and a table for two all in the same spacious room, wait only one bed well I guess I will sleep on the couch I thought to myself as I lay down in the couch which was in front of the fire place I warmed myself up and said "I guess tonight was eventful wasn't it Luna".

 **Luna's POV**

How can he treat me so nicely I've been an asshole to him I think this as I answer his question with a humble "Yeah" I lay face first on the bed then I feel that my chest got a little bit of volume since I left the lab, then before I know it I blurt out the question "hey Zach do like me with little breasts?" I cover my mouth but is useless I already said it he turns his head to me and says "lets better talk about those cuts on your whole backside" I get relieved for a brief second that he didn't answer the boob question but then I realize he is looking up my dress but this time I know he isn't looking at my underwear "how did you get those?" I breathe in deeply and then say "a tangrowth tried to r...ape me".

 **Zach's POV**

She squirmed in place as she said that then she placed her face on the pillow I silently walked to her then sat next to her then turned my blades onto cloth and placed one of my hands in her back she arched when I did that I placed a faint smile on my expression and said "it still stings huh?" she then surprised me by saying "could you rub my wounds with your blade? I read on your information tab when you were being created it says your blade has curative powers" yes I knew that but did the cold girl just suddenly want a kind of massage from me I just cant understand but its not like I don't like it either its just so confusing but after thinking this for some seconds I said "I guess I could" she let out a happy sound and that's all it took for me to forget my thoughts I pulled down the zipper of her shirt and what I saw was just brutal she had about 30 cuts on her back I am pretty sure that tangrowth had some nerve dealing with her like that "let me know if it hurts" I said when I turned my hands into blades.

 **Luna's POV**

As soon as Zach got ready to touch me I was ready for a stinging pain but when he touched me I felt a wave of pleasure move through my body then I let out a loud moan as soon as he heard he said "does it sting?" I could barely hear his question but I answered half moaning "n..no that feels good" he then continued to slowly stroke my back I could feel the wounds melt but that was not my major interest now right now I was covering my mouth with one hand and the other covering my eyes.  
When he finished I felt my legs wet and I couldn't realize what was until Zach said "well I see someone was enjoying herself I then saw the bed completely soaked I smelled the scent and that confirmed it "is this m..my cum?" he made a slight nod and said "I will go change the sheets Luna go sit on the sofa". I sat on the sofa and waited a few minutes and then he sat in the sofa next to me he then placed a hand on my head and petted me "even if some times you're stubborn sometimes you can be really cute" he said blood rushed to my face at that moment "oh and about the earlier question, I think you are cute with middle sized breasts" I felt I was going to implode he actually remembered that question, my thoughts were interrupted by him rubbing my shoulder I turned to face him he had a faint smile in his mouth, I looked at him he looked like quite the fighter but even with that he had this kindness aura coming from him "hey Luna you should sleep a little" he said "oh yes" I said in a sleepy tone he then suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bed he carried me just like he did when we flew here after laying a while in the bed I fell in a sound sleep.

 **Zach's POV**

She fell asleep in about three minutes then I prepared myself a bed in the couch and fell asleep myself.  
I woke up deep in the afternoon the sky outside the window was tinted with orange. I looked to my side Luna laying next to me I was surprised as hell when I saw her but then I was surprised even more when I saw she was clinging onto my arm


End file.
